Hey Catnip
by Siriusly loving densi
Summary: When Gale goes looking for Katniss who will he run into in the woods. and where will they lead him. ONESHOT- COMPLETE (rated T because I am paranoid)


**AN: so I just made this because I am having some medical issues at the moment so, I am home from school and bored!**

 **Disclaimer: nope, not owning it.**

The little girl slowly pulled the arrow back, taking a deep breath, "what are you doing, girl?" Comes a deep voice, the deer canters off,

"damn you, I almost had it" the little girl said stomping her foot and turning around, to see a tall muscle man standing behind her, he was smirking slightly, he had dark hair and grey eyes, district twelve looks her mother would say.

"I am sure you did" the man said laughing slightly, "anyway, I am looking for a, Katniss Everdeen, have you seen her" the man asked, not laughing anymore but he was still smirking slightly,

"Sure, all the time in fact, she's my mum" the little girl said, the mans face fell,

"do you know where she is?" He asks quietly, the little girl looks at him weirdly,

"what do you want with her?" She asks taking a step back looking frightened, "are you going to hurt her?" She asks taking year another step back her bottom lip quivering, the man took a cautious step forward,

"No, I am... I am an old friend of her's" he said quietly struggling to get the words out, "my names Gale" he said hoping that she had heard that name before, she shook her head violently,

"That's what the last one said" she said stepping back, he back pressing against a tree,

"The other one?" Gales asked stepping closer, the little girl shook her head, scared, "DAD" she yelled in distress,

"relax, I am not going to hurt you" Gale said quietly, "what, what is it" said a man with blonde hair and blue eyes, a toddler resting in his hip, he came jogging in looking distressed, "what's wrong.." He trailed off when he saw Gale, "Gale?" He asked softly, "Dad, he's looking for Mum" the little girl said in a panic, Peeta smiled at her, "it's ok, we know him, it's uncle Gale, mummy talk about him, remember?" Peeta said softly walking over to his daughter,

"that's what the last man said" the little girl said into her Dad's shirt. "This is the real one, I know him" he whispered into her hair.

"I am looking for Katniss" Gale said clearing her throat, "don't worry, I know where she is" Peeta says gravely, before taking his little girls hand and turning around leading Gale to Katniss

"Daddy, can I go ahead" the little girl had cheered up a lot since her dad had assured her Gale wasn't going to hurt anyone,

"Sure, be safe" he says as the little girl skips ahead, Peeta smiles slightly, "what did you guys mean by 'that's what the last one said'" Gale asked unsurely walking next to Peeta,

"Couple of months back, some guy turned up, asking after you, I wasn't around and neither was Katniss, just the kids, he claimed to be you, and of course the kids know who you are, so they let him stay. Katniss was only at haymitches so she was back quickly, when she she worked out what was going on and sent the kids to haymitch, sending them with a note, telling haymitch to get me, so once the kids left, this guy"

Peeta took a deep breath, "well apparently, he blamed Katniss for his brothers death or something, and he started attacking her, he had her pinned to the ground with a knife to her throat when Haymitch and I got there" Peeta took another breath,

"Oh god" Gale said,

"yeah, that's why Rue was so scared" Peeta muttered looking after his daughter who was skipping, stopping to pick flowers occasionally,

"Rue?" Gale asked, "you know, like Katniss's friend from our first games" Peeta muttered,

"I thought she would be named after Prim" Gale said Peeta smiled slightly, "almost" he says, Gale was just about to ask him what that means but eventually decided against it.

"Gale" Peeta said stopping abruptly and turning to look at him, no, glare would be a more appropriate word, "we are almost out of the woods, and I can't say this once where in town because we will probably see Katniss right away" he says with a sharpness Gale had never heard in his voice, "if you hurt Katniss, psychically, emotionally, I don't give a shit if you are bigger and stronger than me, I was in two hunger games, I will kill you" he said in a soft and dangerous whisper Gale takes a step back in surprise, "I won't hurt her" Gale says, biting his tounge so he doesn't make a remark about Peeta hurting Katniss, but Peeta see it in his eyes and his face contorts in pain.

"Yes, I hurt her" he said "but for me, I have NO control over it" he says and starts walking again, Gale walks a ways behind him, when the get to where the fence was, he discovers it's mostly gone, just a few parts of it left, the climb under one of the parts that's left, Peeta leaning under and placing the toddler on the ground before crawling under and grabbing him again, I follow him. The two of us walk side by side, "Daddy, I found mummy" the little girl calls spinning around, and sure enough not far ahead of them was Katniss, she was staring at them a hand on her hip,

"Hey" Peeta says giving her a peck on the cheek,

"Yeah, hey" she says staring past him at Gale, Peeta smiles at her then grabs his daughters hand

"Come on, let's go make bread!" Peeta says in an excited voice

"Bread!" The little girl says, "yeah, BREAD" he says walking with her to the bakery.

"Hey Catnip" Gale says smiling at her, Katniss stared at him

"So I met your daughter, she looks a lot like you, except for the eyes" he says,

"Yeah, she has Peeta's eyes" Katniss says, Gale gives her a smile, "I've missed you, Catnip" he says taking a step closer

Katniss grins at him, "I've missed you too Gale" she says hugging him.

It didn't matter that they hadn't seen each other in years, what mattered was that they where alive and happy.


End file.
